memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Spotlight: Orions
| miniseries =Alien Spotlight | writer =Scott & David Tipton | artist =Elena Casagrande | colorist =Mirco Pierfederici | letterer =Chris Mowry | editor =Andrew Steven Harris | omnibus =Alien Spotlight, Volume I | published =December 2007 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =4 | date =c.2264 | altcover = | caption =Alternate cover by Elena Casagrande |}} Introduction (blurb) From solicitations: "The female of the species is deadlier than the male"—a statement that was never more true than in the case of the Orion Animal Women, infamous from the very first episode of STAR TREK, "The Cage"! It's a fact Fleet Captain Christopher Pike will soon discover, as he's caught up in a web of intergalactic criminal intrigue. Can Pike trust the beautiful Orion slave girl—and can he trust himself around her? Summary After dancing at the Club Aknar, the Orion woman Leata meets with a man named Knox who tells her that the Tellarite administrator Muso is on the planetoid Babel. On Babel, Fleet Captain Christopher Pike reflects sourly on his promotion and the politics it entails. Eager to leave the stuffy conference, Pike takes a walk down the esplanade and saves Muso from being stabbed by Leata. When the angry victim attempts to shoot his attacker, Pike stops him, allowing Leata to bound away to a nearby rooftop. Over subspace, Commodore José Mendez asks Pike watch the administrator and ensure his safety. While spying on Muso, Pike hears the Tellarite bounty hunter order his murder before he encounters Leata lying in wait. Leata tells the fleet captain she was sent to assassinate Muso by her master, whom the administrator had also ordered killed. When Leata suggests a partnership, Pike refuses to be party to assassination. Upon leaving, the pair fight off Muso's thugs, but Muso suddenly arrives, captures Leata and holds her hostage to effect his escape. The Orion assassin easily knocks out her captor and prepares to kill him for the murder of her sister on Rigel II. Pike convinces her to spare his life. Leata gives Pike a memory record of Muso's crimes as the Tellarite is led away by station security. When the pair are interrupted by a security officer, the Orion woman quickly escapes leaving Pike to muse that diplomatic functions might not be so bad after all. References Characters :Knox • Leata • José Mendez • Muso • Christopher Pike • Sorak • Spence Locations :Babel • Babel Station • Club Aknar • Rigel II Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Orion • Tellarite • Vulcan Rigellian States and organizations :Starfleet Other references :bounty hunter • captain • credit • Fleet Captain • laser pistol • mind control • starship • Undersecretary for Agricultural Affairs Appendices *Issues in the Alien Spotlight series are not marked with a number; however this was the forth issue of the series to be published. *This story takes place very shortly after Christopher Pike was promoted to Fleet Captain, which would place it around 2264. *This issue was available in four covers, two of which were of equally wide availability; one each by Elena Casagrande and Zach Howard. Two more were of more limited availability, a sketch version of the Howard cover and a photo-cover featuring an image of an Orion female from the . *This issue was originally to be written by Dan Taylor. However, he pulled out when he left IDW to start a new career as a freelance writer, so Scott and David Tipton wrote the issue instead. *The ten pages of editorial content in this issue include a single page advert for the next issue of the Alien Spotlight miniseries. Related stories Timeline |nextMB=The Legacy of Lazarus|}} Images External link * Category:TOS comics